1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet printing apparatus which can detect ink stain, and to a detection method of the ink stain.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ink-jet printing apparatus which ejects ink to perform printing, there have been known problems in which ink stain caused on a sheet transfers to a component member of a sheet conveying mechanism of the printing apparatus, or in which the transferred ink stain furthermore retransfers to the subsequent sheet.
As for the reduction of such an ink stain, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-055839 describes that in a sheet conveying direction, a sheet conveying unit of a downstream side of a print head is provided at a position which does not overlap with a pressing unit, thereby preventing ink stain from retransferring to a sheet from the pressing unit.